This one and one-half day symposium will use state-of-the-art presentations, panel discussions and small and large group interactions to review five basic issues: (1) the epidemiology of ischemic renal disease (IRD); (2) the pathogenesis of renal failure and hypertension in IRD; (3) screening tests for diagnosis of IRD; (4) diagnostic procedures and patient evaluation; and (5) surgical and non- surgical approaches to management. A number of goals will be accomplished: (1) participants will be exposed to the current state of knowledge and status of each of the five themes; (2) important questions about IRD will be identified which could, in turn, form the bases of future NIH research grant applications; (3) provide for future collaborations by bringing together investigators from different fields; and (4) disperse the results of this meeting to an extensive audience by publishing in a well-read medical journal. The meeting will be held at the Pooks Hill Marriott in Bethesda, Maryland on May 4-5, 1993. The organizers anticipate an audience of approximately 150.